I live for me now
by Lizzy2307
Summary: it has been 4 years since Edward left and i live my life for me and i loved it untill that one night it all changed
1. Chapter 1

It has been 4 years to the day since Edward left me in the forest. I can still remember it like it was yesterday. Though those aren't the memories that haunt my dreams.

Flash back

It was a year after Edward left that I got the call. I was in Wyoming going to college. Charlie had been shot on the job. I grabbed my the first flight out to get back to him. When I finally got there Charlie was fading fast.

"Bella always live for you and no one else do what makes you happy. Make sure you find love and hold on with both hands. That Cullen boy was not the right one. I love you my little girl and I always will" Charlie told me . The next he was gone.

As I walked out of the room I saw Jake and the rest of the pack. We smiled and hugged. My relationship with Jake was awkward to say the least. He wanted more and I didn't have more to give after Edward . Then when he finally imprinted he was caught up in her. So I took care of my fathers funeral and left Washington for good

End flash back

I could hear the alarm going off it was time to get up for work. As I walked into the bathroom I took in my appearance. I had grown a lot in the last four years no one would recognize me now. My hair was a darker brown and not as long now it only went to my shoulders. I had a diamond stud in my nose now, I wore turquoise contacts over my brown eyes , and my skin had a nice tan. Though the biggest changes were that I now had 3 tattoos. On the back of my neck I tattooed bite me, I had angel wings that were singed at the bottom that took up my whole back , and I will always love on my wrist.

I heard the alarm go off again as I was stepping in the shower. Shit I have got to hurry so I am not late to work I rushed through my shower . I decided to throw my hair up in a high pony tail to show off my neck . Grabbed my little white shorts and a little black tank top and threw them on before I did my make up. I didn't wear much just some bronze eye shadow with black liner and Blood red lipstick. I grabbed my red peep toe heals as I was running out the door. Jumped into my truck only running a few minutes late.

I made it to the bar that I work at with only a few minutes to spare. As I walked in I yelled hello to Carl the other bartender and to Jim the owner. I had been working here for 3 years now and they were my family now. The night wore on for what seemed forever until he walked in.

He was sex on legs 6'3 dirty blonde hair and an amazing body. As he walked up to the bar I knew he was different.

He took a seat in front of me . I decide to play with him. People like him always like to play with there food right.

I leaned over the bar so he could see my red bra.

"What would you like to drink ?" I asked

"A beer." he replied

"Are you sure you want a beer or would you like AB-?" I asked with a straight face

His mouth flew open and he just stared at me

"how do you know what I am ?" he asked

"Very easy your to hot and I can tell you are wearing contacts. So what will it be beer or AB-?" I asked

"I don't know who you are but I like you what is your name and I will take a beer please?" he stated

My name is Bella as I turned around to grab his beer I heard his laughter he had to have seen my tat on my neck. When I handed him his beer he grabbed my hand and said "My name is Peter and the Major is going to love you"

Well I would love to meet the Major sometime Peter but it seems it is closing time and you need to leave.

Peters pov

I was bored and had nothing to do. Charlotte had decided that she was going to go break Jasper out of the crazy clutches of his ex wife. I missed my brother we weren't a true family with out him here. I knew he wasn't happy with Alice. Looking at the clock I see that it is only 11:30 at night. What to do? I think I will head down and get a drink at Moonies.

As I jump in my truck I start to feel the little tingle in the back of my brain that says something is going to happen. I need to call Charlotte and make sure she is ok .

As I am waiting for the call to go through the tingles get stronger.

"Hello Lover ." Charlotte says as she pick up

"hello sweet cheeks how is it going with operation freedom?" I ask her

"you wont believe it the Major is back. He left the little pixie bitch 6 months ago and was just finish packing up his car when I got here ." she tells me

Well fuck me that is great put the major on so I can talk to him.

"what do you want fucker" I hear Jasper say

"I just wanted to say welcome back Major and I will see you when you get here keep my wife in line and tell her I am heading to Moonies. See you tomorrow" I say as I hang up .

Well the tingles are still there and I know Char is ok hmm some times I hate this power. I mean I don't even know how it work I just know shit. O well Kick ass porn star park.

As I climb out of my tuck I smell the most amazing sent vanilla and honey hmm this should be a fun night. There she is the one for the major ( like I said fucked up all knowing shit power) She is only 5'6 with legs that go on for days .curves in all the right places and tits that rival chars (and char has d size sits ) dark brown hair up in a pony tail so you can see her long slender neck and those amazing tits that are almost falling out of her tank top.

I walk over and sit at the bar and as she turns to talk to me I can see right down that shirt and see her red bra. Well fuck me this will be . I almost fall out of my chair when I hear her voice and when she asks me if I want a beer or AB-.

How the fuck does she know what I am I have my contacts in? O well I ask for the beer and when she turns around I see the funniest tattoo that I have ever seen on the back of her neck it says bite me. O the major will love her just as much as I DO allready.

authers note I dont own anything but my dreams this is my first fan fic pease let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**Peter POV**

**I was bouncing in my seat waiting for Char and Jasper to get here. That is saying something seeing how I don't really bounce. I just couldn't wait to take them to Moonies tonight so they could meet Bella. I heard the truck pull up in the drive way and raced out to meet them. Charlotte was climbing out of the truck and I had her against the hood devouring her mouth before her feet even hit the ground. God I love my mate . All of a sudden my mood changed and I knew it was the Major and his emo shit. "Well hello fucker" Jasper said to me. All I could do was smile at him. "what the fuck is up with you? Why are you so fucking excited ?" he asked. "I found her and if you don't want her Charlotte and I are going to keep her" I told. Charlotte just giggled and looked at me.**

"**Are you talking about the bartender at Moonies?" Charlotte asks me . " How the fuck did you know and are we talking about the same one? You are talking about the fuckhot brunette with the tattoos?" I ask her. " Yep that is the one I am talking about I told you about her a couple weeks ago I love B she has a wicked sense of humor are we going to see her tonight I have missed her?" yes we are going to go and see her. **

**Well fuck me how is that Char already knows Bella o well it should be fun tonight. As I turn to my brother he is just standing there starring at us like we have lost our minds. " So major how was your trip? How are the Cullens? When are Em and Rose coming for a visit?" I shoot at him . "The trip was fine. Em and rose will here in a few days and as for the rest of those fuckers I don't even want to go there." he tells me. Ok note to self don't talk about the cullens. "Ok well we should all go hunting before tonight" I tell everyone .**

**Bella POV**

**Well fuck it is country night at the bar tonight were the fuck are my cowboy boots I think to myself. As I am searching for my boots I hear my phone ringing with the Pinks you and your hand. Well fuck me only two people have that ring Quil and Embry. I finally find the damn phone in my boots. **

**Whats up Fucker I yell**

**Baby B when are you going to come and see us yell Quil and Embry**

**When hell freezes over will I walk back into that fucking state you guys are more then welcome to come and see more. I tell them**

**We wish we could but we cant Embry tells me**

**So I am taking it he is alpha now and wont let you come and see me I ask**

**Yeah pretty much he thinks that just because he imprinted that we shouldn't have anything to do with you Quil tells me.**

**Well Fuck me sideways and call me susan if that isn't some fucked up shit. Hey do you think he would let you come if it was a dying request? I ask **

**What the fuck are talking about Bella ? They shout at me.**

**Well the new meds aren't really working and I am to far down on the damn donor list I will be lucky to make it to next year. I tell them**

**Fuck Fuck Fuck please let us tell Jake . They ask**

**Fuck no you cant tell jake just figure out another way to get here and see me if it gets to bad I will let you guys know k but I gotta run I am running late to the bar and it is country night I tell them**

**Wait country night fuck are you wear the little jean short and your red plaid shirt they ask me **

**Yes fucker I am wear that outfit with the pig tails I will get carl to take a pic of me on the bull and send it to you guys. O by the way totally getting a some new tattoos. But I gotta run love you guys I tell them **

**We love you to talk to you soon Baby they say**

**I slam front door as I run to the truck . Fuck I miss those two even after Jake imprinted they didn't cut and run like the rest of the damn pack. They are only ones who know were I am. How they keep our calls hidden is beyond me with that whole pack mind thing . O well the past is the past I think as I grab my hat and lock up my truck .**

**Peter Pov**

**Char and I get done with our hunt before Jasper so we decide to head out the bar head of him. "Hey fucker we will see you there k?" I shout into the phone "Yeah I will see you in like an hour you asshat" He yells back**

**The drive was nice a quick to bar but I guess it would be when you are driving 120 mph. Char is bouncing in her seat as we pull up." Shes working today I can see her truck she tells me. This is going to be an epic night. **

**As we walk into the bar I see Bella on the mechanical bull riding like a pro. Just watching her makes my pants tighten. I look at Char and see the lust in her eyes. SO I lean over and whisper in her ear " I don't care what the majors says we are keeping her" All charlotte can do is look over at me and smile.**

**We make our way over to the bar and take a seat. The next thing I know I hear some one shout hey hooker where have you been and charlottes laughing . I turn around and see Bella with her arms around charlotte giving her a hug. Bella hops over the bar giving me an amazing view of her ass and the bottom of her angel wings tattoo. She turns and looks at me and smiles. "SO char how are you and how do you know this fucker?" She asks. Charlotte just laughs and says had to go and see a friend and that I was her husband."**

"**So what will it be a beer or AB-?"Bella asks me "just a beer please" I tell her. As she turns around to grab me a beer and a drink for char I see jasper walk in. He smiles at me at sits down . I get the stupid fucking tingly feeling again this shit is about to get good.**

**Bella turns and hands us our drinks and sees jasper. "Jasper fucking Hale Cullen whatever your damn name is if your fucking bitch of a wife or asshole of a brother is here then you need to get the fuck out or I will fucking light their asses on fire." Bella yells.**

**Jasper just sits there with his mouth open .**

**Jasper Pov**

**Fuck I don't want go to this damn bar but I promised Peter I would be there. As I drive up I get my self ready for all the damn emotions that will be in there. As soon as I walk in I smell Vanilla and Honey and something else. No it cant be she wouldn't be here . I walk over to the bar and sit down next to Peter and see a vision in front of me all I can see is her back but damn does her ass look mouthwatering in those tight as shorts. Then I see the damn tat on her neck and almost die . Bite me who gets that on her neck. The next thing I know I am starring at Bella Swan. I cant feel her emotions but fuck by the look on her face there is going to be hell to pay when I hear here yell at me "Jasper fucking Hale Cullen whatever your damn name is if your fucking bitch of a wife or asshole of a brother is here then you need to get the fuck out or I will fucking light their asses on fire." All I can say to her is its Whitlock . **

**As soon as she get ready to say something I hear a phone ringing and bella grabs her phone and starts yelling "what the fuck fuckers you fucking know I am at work don't you mutts have something better to do like worship the fucking ground your fucking alpha walks on?" " Ha Ha baby you think you are so funny I was just calling to make sure you took your damn meds and you had better watch yourself I can take you down when ever I want" the voice says " yeah yeah I will take them as soon as I get off the damn phone with you" "We got the pic of you on the bull and you look fucking hot as hell baby. Take your meds so you stay alive a little bit longer were working on how to come see you" the caller says again. "I am glade you liked the pic now let me get my ass back to work talk to you tomorrow" bella says and hangs u. **

**Bella grabs me a beer and a shot for herself. I get ready to say thank you when I see her pull out like 5 different pills . She pops them in her mouth and takes her shot. All I can think is what the fuck is going on and why is she trying to stay alive longer. **


End file.
